


Why are you so damned perfect??

by islandahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come as Lube, Comeplay, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandahgase/pseuds/islandahgase
Summary: It's that damned curve ....





	Why are you so damned perfect??

**Author's Note:**

> This ... ohmyfuckinggawd ... I write sins not tragedies ... okay I write tragedies too but I really shouldn't write sin fics past midnight but like always Mimzi went OFP

_ Why are you so damned perfect?? _

  
  


No matter how many times they've done it, it never got old. Even just the simple thought of Jaebum stuffing him full of cock left him shivering. It wasn't that Jaebum was large cause it certainly wasn't that. It was just that… Jaebum's cock was everything he had hoped his partner would be since he found out he was gay. Everything about Jaebum was perfect.

 

Like the damned perfect curve of his cock. The way it seemed to follow the natural curve of Jaebum's abdomen to point upwards, coming just below the bottom arch of his belly button when it was fully erect. The tip of it flushed pink and usually already glistening with precum.

 

Sometimes, he would follow his first instincts and lap at the clear liquid, but most times, he never got a chance to. His carnal instincts wanting it in his ass as soon as he could get it, leading him to stuff his face into the sheets instead, in submission. If he could, he would pray to Jaebum's cock - kneel to it, worship it.

 

It was that damned curve that enabled Jaebum to punch into his P-spot with every thrust of his hips. It was that damned curve that drove him crazy with lust everytime he looked at Jaebum. It was that damned curve that lead him to his own ruin.

 

There was no denying Jaebum was fucking good at well… fucking. The man had a natural way of swaying his hips in the most sickeningly, sensuous way that attracted all genders. He practically dripped sex appeal. He should've been named  _ Sex Appeal _ , or some other cliché-ish name like Dick or Jack, to serve as a warning. 

 

As if that wasn't enough, Jaebum also had a way of switching between cute, fluffy boyfriend matter and mesmerizingly, fierce dominant. It was kind of annoying… but also a complete turn on.

 

Call him a masochist, but there something about the burn of Jaebum's bare cock stretching him open with little to no preparation that always made him see stars, even before the velvet, soft head of it hit him where he needed it most. The zing that courses through him is blindingly pleasurable, leaving him to gasp out a broken moan every single damn time. It's addictive. 

 

Like a drug, it prickles at every nerve in his body, awakening it. He could almost swear that Jaebum's dick power can bring the dead back to life, but he's selfish. He wants and wants, and Jaebum lets him take and take, never asking for anything in return. It's always been like this since the beginning.

 

What started as a drunken mistake continues into something that got him spiralling until he hit rock bottom, and all he knew was Jaebum and the damned curve of his cock. The cock that was now lodged deep in his ass, still rock hard even as the owner of it was sound asleep behind him. 

 

Wiggling a bit, he feels the remnants of their last round deep past Jaebum's cock that acts as a plug to keep the cum in him. He smiles as Jaebum stirs slightly, his hand gripping him at the waist. He wiggles more under Jaebum's hold, and the older groans, thrusting into him again.

 

The moan that slips past his lips his completely unintentional, but it's what triggers the other to awaken. One thrust. Two. Three, and then he feel Jaebum reach between their bodies to grasp himself around the base, pulling out, and he whines, tightening up to try and keep Jaebum in.

 

_ No. _

 

But he's not the one in control, not even in the slightest way. Even half-asleep, Jaebum is still in control.

 

He pulls his cock and more cum sloshed out of his ass. He does even remember how many times the elder came in him last night. He had been too tired - too delirious, too sensitive - to do anything but try and steady his drumming heart as well catch a decent amount of oxygen to make up for all the screaming he did. Every muscle in his body had cursed at him in exertion. Every nerve tingled with tiny shocks that even the sheets beneath him had felt like licks of flame threatening to consume him. 

 

He had thought Jaebum would pull out to watch his cum dribble out his ass again, but was pleasantly surprised when he woke up to find the elder still in him. Now he was being pleasant torn between his regret at waking the elder and wanting to be fucked into delirium again. 

 

He was being given a choice though. Not with how Jaebum was collecting his cum and stuffing it back into him again. Still warm from being kept inside him, he could feel it sloshing around Jaebum's cock and coating his rim. It was wet and stick, but the sensation was delicious when Jaebum was breaching his hole. It was a poor attempt at pushing it back into him, but he knew this was only the beginning. 

 

And he was right.

 

Soon, even Jaebum couldn't handle it anymore and thrusted back into him without ceremony. The squelch of cum filling the room, but he doesn't hear it. Not when there's a ringing in his ears from the pleasure that shoots straight to his head and cock - just like a drug, when the high hits you just right. His world tilts on its axis, and he's revolving around Jaebum again - falling into him.

 

There's no rhyme or reason. Just Jaebum. No warning. Just the thrust of his hips and his cock that driving him crazy. It's dirty - sloppy even, but he doesn't give a shit because Jaebum doesn't even need to aim for his p-spot. That damned curve finds it without fail for him anyways, and Jaebum? He doesn't know what slow is. He just plows and plows, drives him over the edge and doesn't even stop for him to catch a break.

 

Jaebum doesn't need to stop and he knows that the elder knows that he lives for the over-sensitivity. He thrives on the tiny shocks that claim his body making him shiver. He knows that Jaebum loves what he sees - if how he picks up an impossible pace is anything to go by.

 

He watches in awe as he shoots cum across the sheets with each of Jaebum thrust. He marvels at how Jaebum can make him cum over and over and over again without touching him. It's crazy, but this is why he stays at Jaebum's side, and this is why Jaebum keeps him there. 

 

Love be damned. The sex. The high. The zing. This is what drew them together and this is what glued them together. The high. The ecstasy. 

 

The sensation of Jaebum filling him with hot white cum, splashing against his walls that tighten around Jaebum with oversensitivity. The hot cock in him continues to push in him, even after its spilled all its tears. 

 

They're not done yet. Jaebum is still young and virile, much more than the average person. He doesn't stop there. He pushes past his over-sensitivity, just like himself. He thrusts and thrusts.

 

His previous load is growing increasingly sticky between them and he can feel it sliding down his ass, and when Jaebum flips them so he has no choice but to get on his hands and knees, he feels it slide past his perineum. It slides down his balls, coating it and Jaebum's. The swell of his ass is sticky too. It sticks to Jaebum's abdomen, but that doesn't stop them. The pressure in his back along with the coiling in his abdomen is becoming a need. Like it's been starved for a month and needs to be fed.  

 

It doesn't take long for him to quake with the need to come again, and he knows Jaebum feels it. His walls around contracting around the elders cock. His moans are growing louder, thinner. His words make no sense, even to his own ears.

 

With the last of his strength, he pulls himself upwards, so he's kneeling as well and wraps and around around the elder’s neck, pulling him downwards until their lips are sealed together. When he pulls away, he asks the same damn question he asks the elder every time they end up fucking. 

 

“Why are you so damned fucking perfect??”

 

The answer that fills his ears is what makes him meet his end. 

 

“Because you should only expect perfect, my beautiful Jinyoungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but it was too funny not to share LMFAO XD


End file.
